


Need You to Be Safe

by Spunkybob5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean, Clubbing, Confused Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunkybob5/pseuds/Spunkybob5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is molested in a club. Dean is not ok with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You to Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a graphic story at all, but it could be trigger for some.

Dean does not do the jealous boyfriend thing. He does fucking not.

It’s not like Castiel can’t handle himself. On a regular night, in the type of bar they frequent, Castiel turns away many suitors, male and female, and it’s no big deal.

Tonight, though.

Tonight is not a regular night.

Dean watches it happen from across the room. The music is deafening and the flashing lights make Castiel look like he’s in a flip book, but Dean immediately notices the man sidle up to Castiel. The guy sets off Dean’s Douche O’Meter, but he’s not the vamp they’re looking for, so Dean continues scanning the crowd.

He lets off a noise of frustration, tapping the bar for another shot, when his gaze strays back to Castiel.

Dean’s off the stool before the shot glass is refilled.

The man is _all over_ Castiel – one hand on the back of Castiel’s neck, the other on his ass, effectively trapping Castiel against his body while the stranger grinds against him. As Dean gets closer, he can see the man’s mouth moving against Castiel’s ear, probably trying to convince his prey this touching is a good thing, that he should enjoy it.

For his part, Castiel just looks…uncomfortable. Castiel is a formidable warrior whether he’s angel, human, or something in between. He could easily drop his molester on his ass. Dean’s sure he hasn’t in an attempt to keep their cover intact. They were only in this club to track a vampire; making a scene would quickly give them away.

Then the man backs Castiel against the wall and slides an unwelcome hand down the angel’s pants and Dean no longer cares about the vampire.

Dean muscles his way through the crowd, earning some indignant squawks and a few fistfuls of glitter thrown at his head. He feels his rage mounting. The asshole with his hands on Castiel – Dean can tell he’s not just some drunk guy who can no longer read the room. Not that Dean considers that an excuse, but it would definitely change the way he handled the situation. No, this guy is sober, and Dean is going to _tear him apart._

Finally, _finally,_ Dean pulls free of the crowd. Two more steps and he is peeling the asshole off Castiel. Dean allows the momentum to carry him and the son of a bitch barely has time to register being slammed into a wall before Dean slams into him.

“Don’t touch him,” Dean’s voice is barely above a growl.

“Dean!” Castiel calls.

Dean doesn’t turn. He tightens his grip on the man’s lapel, “You hear me?”

The guy sneers, clearly trying to muster some bravado, “What? You gonna hit me, pretty boy?”

Dean slams him into the wall again, satisfied with the way the air punches out of the man’s lungs. “Hit you? No,” Another slam. “I will fucking _end_ you.”

Castiel lays a hand on Dean’s arm, “Dean, that’s enough.”

“It is not even close to enough, Cas,” Dean growls back, not taking his eyes off the weasel of a man pinned against the wall.

“Look, dude, I didn’t know he was taken…”

Dean slams him again, “Doesn’t matter. No means no, asshole.”

“DEAN,” Castiel’s voice is firm. “Let him go.”

Dean’s gaze flicks to Castiel for barely an instant before locking back on his target. He leans in, “I’m going to let you go, and you’re going to get out of this club and not come back. Believe me, I remember a face. If I see yours again, you’re a dead man.”

With that, Dean releases his prisoner. The man stumbles, flips Dean off, and darts towards the door.

“I’m sorry, Dean, with that man distracting me, I was unable to located the vampire –“ Castiel starts.

“Screw the vamp, Cas! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Dean cups Castiel’s face in his hands, then runs them lightly down Castiel’s shoulders and arms, as if wiping the memory of his attacker away.

Castiel tilts his head, “I am fine, Dean. The whole situation was more a nuisance than anything.”

Dean rubs his hand over his face, “Good. That’s good.”

Castiel steps closer, lowering his voice, “Are you ok, Dean? You seem shaken.”

“I just want you to be safe, Cas,” Dean’s voice drops to a whisper, and he realizes he’s trembling. “That guy was touching you, hurting you, and I just…I need you to be safe. That’s all.”

“I’m all right, Dean,” Castiel soothes, wrapping Dean in a hug. “And of course I’m safe.” He pulls back a little, meeting Dean’s eyes. “I’m with you.”


End file.
